<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Evenings by bexca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581437">Soft Evenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexca/pseuds/bexca'>bexca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark lee has a niece, Not Canon Compliant, Playgrounds, playpark, this is purely fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexca/pseuds/bexca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark lee promised his niece he would go to the park with her. Mark lee doesn’t break his promises, no matter what time it was, or whether he had to study, or whether his boyfriend was there.</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Just a soft fluffy drabble about markhyuck taking mark’s niece  to the play park ^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Evenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was in a very soft mood at 2am and this is the product of it,,,</p><p>Haechan day was yesterday but I didn’t have any inspo yesterday so I’m posting this now as my bday present/contribution to Hyuck/Haechan day even tho he’ll never see it and can’t understand it :’)</p><p>This was inspired by the vibes that these vids give off and they’re what I listened to while writing it (i really recommend listening to them while lying on the floor with just fairy lights on if you’re able to):<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MIiHnBJ8Wbs<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEBQoAv364g<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hVo03SOrrTs&amp;t=14s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was painted oranges and pinks, the sun casting golden light across the grass in the park. The birds had decided to finally quiet, leaving only the quiet giggles of Mark’s younger niece Soohyun echoing around. Donghyuck watched as she ran ahead of them, wanting to make the most of her time in the playground before the sun set fully and it became too dark. There were only one or two other people wandering the paths snaking through the park, walking their dogs or heading home after a long day of work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The play area itself was deserted, most parents having taken their kids to get their energy out earlier in the day. To be fair, it was past 8pm already and the sun was setting, so that was perfectly reasonable. Mark had been studying before and after dinner, but he wasn’t going to fall through on his promise to the young girl he was oh so fond of, even if he had a chemistry test in two days. He’d told her he would take her to the park, and his academics and boyfriend weren’t about to make him a liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck himself had protested a little when Mark had first mentioned it. He’d planned on spending the evening (after persuading Mark that he could study tomorrow) snuggling with his boyfriend and watching netflix or something. However, when Soohyun had come barrelling through the door with big puppy eyes that resembled Mark’s so similarly, he had known he was done for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d jumped onto the bed to get Mark’s attention out of his books (and succeeded) before rolling around on the carpet, whining adorably about how Mark had </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyuck had met the little one before (in fact, he's pretty sure he’d met </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Mark’s family, what with how he practically lived at the older’s), but the energy she had brought into the room had given him a fright. Mark had jumped up quickly, saying “That okay with you Hyuck?”, very deliberately shooting a (somewhat guilty) look that read ‘I’m sorry, but don’t you dare say no’ towards Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had pretended not to melt when Soohyun had turned her wide eyes to him (although by the way Mark smirked, he didn’t cover his tracks fast enough) and had huffed a sigh of ‘fine’ jokingly. His hands flew up to protect his ears from the child’s responding squeal of excitement, wincing slightly but still feeling a rush of affection for the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were in the park she had rushed straight to the monkey bars, clambering up the ladder to reach the first one. Mark, still a substantial distance away from the play equipment, paused briefly before sprinting towards the 5 year old, trying to stop a disaster before it happened. Hyuck giggled as the oldest clambered over the metal fence, not wanting to waste time running to the gate. Luckily, it was only hip height, so he made it over fast, reaching Soohyun just before she swung on the first bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he’d expected, she shrieked and started to fall, not having the strength yet to hold herself up, before finding her uncle Mark was holding her up. Squealing delightedly, she reached for the next one, and the next, Mark stumbling beneath her. On the other side there was a climbing frame, with slides on it. She (Mark) hauled herself (pushed her) up onto the platform and, now towering above him (or at least feeling like it) she waved down at him, oh so far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now Hyuck had caught up, chuckling affectionately at the soft pair. He watched Mark watch Soohyun go down the slide, wearing a smile so sweet it would make candy floss seem sour. The sun cast shadows across his face in the most beautiful ways, somehow both angular and smooth at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rush of warmth to his heart had Hyuck sneaking up behind his oblivious boyfriend and snaking his arms around his shoulders, burying his head into his neck. Mark started a little in surprise, attention fully focused on his niece. After a second, he relaxed into the embrace, pressing back against Donghyuck’s chest. “She’s cute, isn’t she?” He said, nodding in Soohyun’s direction, as if Hyuck needed clarification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adorable.” the younger agreed. Mark tore his eyes away from the adorable girl to turn in his boyfriend’s hold. “I’m sorry you had to come out here Duckie. I know you wanted to just chill at home.” He apologised, looking sincere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck giggled at the nickname, cradling the other’s face in his hands “Mark you silly billy, stop. I don’t really mind, I was just joking around. This is lovely, don’t you worry.” He pecked the older on the nose to push his point home, moving down to peck his lips as well, before moving back. Mark had other ideas however, chasing the younger’s lips and pulling him in for a tender kiss, restirring that warm feeling in Hyuck’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart at the feeling of tugging on their hoodies, looking down to find Soohyun standing there. “Let’s go climb trees!” She proposed excitedly, oblivious that she’d interrupted. Mark laughed fondly, agreeing, before grabbing one of Donghyuck’s hands that was still resting on his face and dragging him towards the trees in the corner of the park, following his excitable niece.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okayyyyy so i hope you enjoyed that ^_^</p><p>This was really sweet to write and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside which is good cos (a) that’s the vibe of those vids at the top (or at least that’s the vibes they give me) and (b) that feeling’s really nice to have? I dunno, it just makes me soft</p><p>I love Mark and Hyuck a lot and although this isn’t canon cos mark has a niece  and they aren’t idols, i really hope they get this kind of warm happiness and joy irl. Its one of my favourite feelings so I hope they experience it too,,,, idk I’m just rambling now</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated because I thrive off of validation! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>